izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Skatzo the Tikos
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Invader Gia page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 17:55, August 28, 2016 (UTC) HYPER??? Holy Mackerel, Hyper??? That you??? It's me, Zeel! I had to log into one of my other old accounts cause it's not recognizing my usual account. But anyways! Man, it's been a long time! If you want we could chat on Googleplus sometime? I miss you, holy mackerel. I hope you see this! -- Zeel Hey, it's Invader Moss... But, uh, a lot different? Hey, uh. Yeah, you probably won't see this, but I figured there's no harm in messaging you, right? It's Invader Moss/Isabel. Though I guess now, everyone would know me as Genji (or Bell, in real life). I'm still close with Gia, actually—funny, we've become partners, even, in a way. There's a lot of memories on this site. I get it if you don't want to talk to me, yeah. It was kinda rough towards the end, wasn't it? I'm just glad you're still around. We were really worried about you, you know? Even Gia, the optimist she was, got worried. I think she still remembers you every day and she wants to know you're okay. Feel free to shoot me an email, if you ever see this. debacherysinparty@gmail.com if you're interested. If you have Skype, it's unholyangelgabriel (and Gia's Skype is monkeygia1, if you want it). The personal name on my Skype changes frequently, but it'll always have the tag dsp. It would just be really nice to talk to you again. And if not me? Go ahead and let Gia know you're okay, since I don't think it's crossed her mind even once to come look back over this site. Hey, just be good to yourself, okay? We love you and we miss you. If you ever see this, then shoot me an email or something, okay? Just Gia and I can know everything is okay. Heaven above me, take my hand; Shine until there's nothing left but you. (talk) 18:03, February 3, 2017 (UTC) My email is debaucherysinparty@gmail.com ! I'm usually online and I get notifications on my phone, so I'll get back to you as soon as I'm able. The name on the account is Bell Edwards. Heaven above me, take my hand; Shine until there's nothing left but you. (talk) 16:33, February 5, 2017 (UTC)